1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use with various sized baskets while being filled with live marine life for the purpose of preventing the escape thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type basket fillers for use in filling with live marine life a basket having handles extending outwardly therefrom is that the filler is of a predetermined size and only fits a given sized basket.
Another common problem of known type basket filler devices is that they are completely formed and assembled during the manufacture thereof and thus are relatively bulky and fairly expensive to ship, as well as requiring a fair amount of storage space when not in use.
Another problem of known type devices is that they're not adjustable for different sizes of baskets to be filled, nor can they be stored and shipped in a substantially flat, nonassembled form.
The present invention is a substantial improvement over applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,226, granted on Mar. 4, 1980. This patent has a number of the disadvantages listed above, and the present invention is a substantial improvement thereover.